DC Hough
DC Hough was a detective who investigated three known crimes in Weatherfield. In November 2016, Hough and his colleague DS Sutton interviewed Todd Grimshaw after he found the body of Michael Rodwell outside The Carter Warehouse. Michael had died of a heart attack while trying to find evidence against Pat Phelan, who had scammed local residents with the promise of nonexistent apartments at the old warehouse. Todd, who was a part of the scam, had found Michael's body at the warehouse the day after his death. When the detectives asked Todd about his reason for being at the warehouse that day, he told them he was helping out with the flat development. He also told them he didn't know Michael's reason for being at the warehouse but informed them about his heart problems and history of burglary. Later that day the detectives spoke to Anna Windass, who had assisted Michael in looking for evidence against Phelan. She informed them of her knowledge about the scam and Phelan's involvement and was desperate for them to investigate him fully, but kicked off when the detectives appeared to not be taking her seriously. The following day, the detectives interviewed Phelan who denied all knowledge of the scam and pinned the crime on his business partner Vinny Ashford, who had disappeared with their money a few days earlier. Phelan was let off the hook. In March 2017, this time with DS MacKinnon, Hough investigated an assault on Ken Barlow. He and MacKinnon interviewed all the potential suspects, primarily members of the Barlow family, about their whereabouts during the attack. The detectives interrogated Pat Phelan, as he was the first person to find Ken after the attack, but Todd Grimshaw produced video evidence proving that Phelan was in a different building when the attack took place. The detectives eventually spoke to Ken himself, who had no recollection of the attack and was furious at the suggestion that the assailant was most likely someone within his own family. However, he later admitted that his family members were the only people with a motive to attack him and described the animosity he had been experiencing with them over the previous few weeks. The detectives re-interviewed Ken's grandson Adam Barlow who told them that Rosie Webster would be able to corroborate his whereabouts, although in reality he had persuaded her to give him a false alibi, which she went along with when questioned. Later, they interviewed Ken's son Daniel Osbourne over the disappearance of his mother Denise six years earlier, which MacKinnon believed was an indication that he was hiding something. Chloe Tipton was next to be interviewed, as she was with Ken's other son Peter Barlow when the attack took place, however she lied that she was assaulted by Peter the night before Ken's attack. Peter was arrested for assaulting Chloe and the detectives repeated Chloe's statement back to him which Peter firmly denied. Peter was soon released from custody, even though his alibi was weak. It eventually emerged that Ken was in fact assaulted by Daniel, although Ken refused to allow charges to be pressed due to Daniel's troubled history which he blamed himself for. List of appearances 2016 *Mon 21st Nov (1) *Mon 21st Nov (2) *Wed 23rd Nov 2017 *Wed 29th Mar *Fri 31st Mar (1) *Fri 31st Mar (2) *Mon 3rd Apr (1) *Mon 3rd Apr (2) *Wed 5th Apr *Fri 7th Apr (2) *Mon 10th Apr (1) *Mon 10th Apr (2) 2018 *Wed 14th Nov (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Detectives Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters